Good Morning, Sunshine
by heartachequisition
Summary: It's a Sunday in the Tateyama household, and though it may not seem like anything special, Ayano loves every single moment of it. She's spending it with her family, after all.


**A/N: **The Tateyama family are so silly. I love them so much ;;

* * *

"It's Sunday!" Ayano Tateyama, the most energetic morning person in the house second only to her mother, bounded out of bed with a little squeal. Spinning on her heels, she rolled onto the bed beside her own - where her younger sister Tsubomi slept peacefully. Tsubomi let out a weak whine when she was shaken awake by Ayano, who was so caught up in her excitement that she just _had _to get her sister up to celebrate with her.

Yes, it was just Sunday, but Sunday was family day and Ayano loved it more than anything - it was the only time they had as a whole group together - where neither of the parents were working and none of them were at school.

"Tsubomi, come on, let's get up now!" Catching herself before she full-on jumped on the girl, Ayano giggled to herself. Then she pulled the curtains open, letting light flood into their shared room like she was summoning the sun. The easiest way to convince the younger girl to get out of bed. "Come on, Tsubomi. Let's get up and play! Your big sister's waiting for you!"

Tsubomi pulled some of her hair over her eyes, shuffling further into her blanket burrito. "Go bother Shuuya," She mumbled defiantly. "He always wants to play with you."

"Good idea!" Ayano exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. In seconds, she was out the door and dashing into her brothers' room without so much as a knock. She threw her hands up when she realised they were both still asleep, and sang, "Shuuya! Kousuke! It's time to get up!"

Kousuke shot up at the sound of her voice, hitting his head on the lamp that was ever-so-conveniently situated above his bed. "Ow," he winced, before his cheerful older sister pulled him into a crushing hug and pet his head gently.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly, and he nodded, returning the hug full-force. Ayano grinned, pecking him on the forehead. "Good morning, kiddo."

"G'morning." Kousuke smiled sweetly back at her, then he escaped her embrace and pulled the offending lamp onto his bed for inspection. Ayano took one look at it before glancing over at the curled-up form under the blankets of the other bed in the room. In a comical fashion, her eyebrows furrowed and she pulled a face. "Shuuya."

"I didn't do it!" The boy's voice called out, but the amusement in his voice was evident.

"Shuuya," She repeated sternly, yet a smile crept across her lips. After giving Kousuke another little hug, she began to edge towards the lump on the other bed.

"I .. uh, I didn't! I didn't do it!" Shuuya seemed to sense her presence, because the blond wormed his way to the furthest end of the bed. Finding no other way, Ayano whipped his blankets off of him, letting out peals of laughter when he rolled over in surprise.

"There you are, Shuuya!" She shot him a bright grin, which Kousuke mirrored from behind her and Shuuya chuckled sheepishly.

"Morning, nee-chan. Morning Kousuke."

Ayano put her hands on her hips, which Kousuke also mirrored behind her. "Do you know what you're getting as a punishment for the lamp, mister?"

"Eh, haha, what... what lamp-"

"Tickle fight!" She declared, jumping onto Shuuya's bed with Kousuke close behind. Tsubomi suddenly appeared at the door when she said this, and Ayano gestured towards the squirming blond, "Come on, Tsubomi! Avenge little Kousuke!"

"H-hey!" Shuuya attempted to protest between dramatic yelps and constrained giggles, "Why are you all teaming up on me?!"

"Onee-chan's rules." Tsubomi squished his cheeks to stop him from speaking.

After a few seconds more, Kousuke was the first to cave in, "Ah, um, I think! Is that enough punishment for today?"

"Bless you, Kou-" Shuuya began, before Ayaka's voice could be heard ringing through the house.

"It's breakfast time, everyone! Don't pretend you're sleeping; I heard Ayano going around and waking everybody up!"

The children stopped playing and scrambled to get up off the bed. Before any of them could leave the room, Ayano set them up in a line. "Okay," she saluted them, "The hero brigade proceeds to tackle this morning with great passion!"

"Great passion!" Kousuke repeated enthusiastically.

"Tackle." Tsubomi said, saluting back to Ayano.

Shuuya shuffled his feet.

Ayano pouted, "Come on, Shuuya. The rangers aren't complete without you."

Kousuke and Tsubomi looked at him expectantly, Tsubomi opening her mouth to say something to embarrass him before he stammered awkwardly, "H-hero, brigade, uh.."

"Oh, yes, that's perfect!" Ayano applauded them all, patting them each on the head before sending them downstairs. "Now, I'm gonna go wake dad up, so you guys go eat first."

It only took a moment before Shuuya announced, "Last one down there's a rotten egg!" And the three of them were racing down the stair case with heightened excitement. Ayano grinned to herself, before she proceeded to knock on her father's door.

"Dad? You up yet?"

Bleary-eyed, without his glasses and with the greatest bedhead of the century, Kenjirou opened the door. "With the noise you lot make in the morning, it'd take a superhero to sleep through all that racket. Or one very special villain." He struck a pose. "Guess who's back again."

"The Bespectacled Man of Mystery!" Ayano laughed, moving in to give him a hug. "Morning, rival! Come down and have breakfast with us!"

Kenjirou seemed thoughtful for a moment, before he picked her up, "Yes, I shall tell the other rangers that I've captured their leader at breakfast! Another point for me."

Ayano flailed, but obediently let her father carry her downstairs. Moments like this were rare, and she would soon be too big for him to pick up anymore. When they entered the dining room, Ayaka pointed at them dramatically, "Oh, look! We've captured your leader, whatever will you do?"

Tsubomi was the first to dart off her chair, leaving her spoon clanging in her empty glass. "I will save her...!"

"M-me too!" Kousuke stumbled off his chair, almost ramming straight into Tsubomi while he struggled to find his bearings. "Put her down!"

Shuuya slowly looked up from his bowl, glanced at Kenjirou and Ayano, then at Ayaka, "Uh, are you on our side or are you-"

Ayaka pressed a finger to her lips and grinned, sauntering over to him before he figured out what she was doing. Picking the child up, Ayaka announced, "I have this one hostage!"

Kenjirou laughed one of his evil laughs which sent Kousuke into panic. He ran in circles, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He was just so used to playing the hostage that he had no idea what he was doing now. Tsubomi cast a calculating look around the room before she flew towards Kenjirou first.

"Let her go." Once she reached her father, she tugged on Ayano's foot which was hanging by his side. Ayano fell with a loud snort, and Kenjirou mocked despair.

"No! I've been defeated..."

At Kenjirou's cries, Kousuke clambered on top of him excitedly and the man ended up giving the young boy a piggyback. "We defeated him!"

Ayano gave him a thumbs up, "Good job, but our job isn't done yet!"

"Save Shuuya!" Tsubomi nodded confidently, dramatically turning to Ayaka.

Ayaka gasped, and started to slow-run back into the kitchen with Shuuya still on her shoulders. "You'll never catch me!" She grinned, while the blond held onto her for dear life.

Tsubomi tugged on Ayano's hand as they pursued their mother in order to rescue their brother.

"What is it, Tsubomi?"

Getting Ayano to bend down, she whispered into her ear. The older girl pulled away beaming. "Okay, if you say so!"

"You!" Ayano called, pointing to Ayaka. "We have chocolate so if you let our comrade go, we shall give you the chocolate!"

Her mother smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Very well, brave hero. I will release him for the hefty price of chocolate."

Tsubomi immediately appeared beside her, having taken the time to steal some chocolate from the pantry. "Here. For you."

Ayaka giggled, accepting it and setting Shuuya back down. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Kousuke and Kenjirou were having an apple eating contest at the kitchen table to see who could eat one apple the fastest, and currently Kenjirou was in the lead.

"What are you two doing?" Shuuya asked, a confused expression gracing his face.

"Eating breakfast." Ayaka answered for them, as they had their mouths stuffed with food. Kousuke shot him a peace sign and Kenjirou did a little headtilt before they continued devouring their apples at an impressive speed. Ayaka rolled up her sleeves and sat down, taking a long sip from her fruit juice. "Now, Shuuya, Tsubomi, and Ayano, you three should get down to finishing breakfast too."

Shuuya nodded, and took Tsubomi's chair with a grin. In retaliation, she squeezed herself onto it with him, pushing him until he fell off and had to go to his own chair.

Tsubomi then looked at Ayano, "Onee-chan? You going to eat?"

Ayano blinked, before her smile widened and she took her spot. "Yes, yes, of course. A hero needs to eat to be strong and healthy."

"I WON!" Shouted Kousuke suddenly, spitting the apple core onto his plate before he lowered his voice, "Sorry, that was really loud."

"I've been defeated yet again." Kenjirou said, though his tone was nothing but fond.

Ayaka kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry about it hun, you could only be defeated by the very best, after all."

"Wait, seriously? We're the best?" Shuuya bit into his bread bun, trying to hide his grin.

"Of course we are." Tsubomi answered. "Onee-chan taught us, after all."

Ayano laughed, "Oh, come on, you guys. Give yourself a little credit."

As she chewed on her food, Ayano gazed at all her family and felt her heart glow brightly. If only these happy days, and these routine little Sundays would last forever.


End file.
